


Undesirable Day Off

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: As it turns out, the only time Ignis will take a break is when he's too sick to actually, properly function.





	Undesirable Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> wheezes
> 
> Prompt: Take a break / "Today's my day off"

“Iggy.” He looked like crap. Noctis didn’t know why he out of bed at all. The only good thing about being sick was that you _got_ to stay in bed, no questions asked. But not Iggy. Of course not Iggy. “Why are you up?”

“My sinuses,” Ignis rasped, and then turned his head away to proceed with the disgusting, hacking cough that had been plaguing him the past few days.

Noctis wrinkled his nose. “Did you take your meds?”

Ignis fixed him with a look that might have been more severe, if only his advisor’s eyes weren’t red and watery.

“Alright, yeah, of course you did.” He wasn’t the caretaker. He never had been. He had never even learned how to _play_ doctor, and if he was ever sick, Ignis always seemed to know even before anyone had told him.

Ignis was fumbling through his blankets, hands patting uselessly around the chair. His pinched expression might have been adorable if he wasn’t so sick.

“What are you looking for?” Noct leaned forward. “Hey.”

He made a pained noise, hands fisting into the blanket. Noctis took it back. It was still adorable. “My handkerchief,” Ignis muttered, and sniffled mightily.

“Okay.” Well, he wasn’t going to go near that. He didn’t care about germs, but there was something to be said for a flimsy piece of fabric Ignis had been sneezing into the whole day, wasn’t there? And it was ‘no’. Noct toed open Ignis’s bag and felt in the top right pocket, tugging the packet of tissues free. “These are probably better than the ones here in the hotel, right?” He plucked one free and handed it to Ignis.

He might have meant it to come out as a hum, but the noise that escaped Ignis’s was more a groan. Noct smiled faintly. He’d let him get by without teasing him for it.

It was weird to see Ignis sick anyway, so even if the pinched look about his face after he blew his nose was kind of cute, it still sucked that he was so miserable.

“So… you want something to eat? Or some tea? Or both? You should probably have both. You always make me eat when I’m sick.”

He was granted a lacklustre nod. “Something hot, please.”

Best laid plans gone awry. Why did the diner only have sandwiches?! He was at least able to get a cup of hot tea, a tea bag tossed carelessly into a paper cup full of hot water. He lingered outside the door for a moment, and then doubled back to the Regalia. Desperate times and all that.

Ignis was tucked up in the chair, legs curled up on the cushion with his eyes closed, when Noct walked back in. And he immediately started to move, trying to right his position in the chair. “Oh, apologies–”

“Don’t move,” he interrupted, frowning. “Just… get comfortable. Jeez.”

“It’s not–”

“If you’re about to say proper, I’m not giving you this tea. For God’s sake, I’ve seen you naked.”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Yes, well…”

“I’ve actually had your cock in–”

“Noctis,” Ignis interrupted, and just like he wouldn’t call that earlier noise of discontent a groan, he probably wouldn’t call that something like whining. “The tea, please.”

He laughed, crossing the room to hand him the paper cup. “Sorry, it’s, uh… don’t think people ask for tea here, much.”

“It’s hot and has steam,” Ignis said, curling his fingers around it. “I’ll take it.”

“Right.” Noct leaned over, dropping a kiss into his mussed up hair. “Food’ll be ready in a few.” As soon as he made it. Thank God for microwaves.

Water from the tap, into the mug. The mug placed into the microwave. He tapped a few buttons, and pressed start, and lingered as he waited for the water to boil. He had only just peeled back the container’s lid in preparation when Ignis seemed to realize what he was doing.

“Noct…” Nasally and drawn out. “Are you making Cup Noodles?”

He had probably heard the cup rattle. “Sorry,” Noct muttered. “They don’t have anything hot ready and I thought, even if you didn’t want the noodles you could at least drink the soup. Gladio’ll probably kill me for taking some of his, group stash has run dry.”

Making a noise of acknowledgment, Noctis watched as Ignis took a careful drink of his tea and then looked up. “I’ll intervene on your behalf,” he said wearily, and gave Noctis the smallest smile.

Three minutes, and two cups of instant ramen later, Noct was leaning against the armrest and offering Ignis their meager dinner. “Bon appetit.”

His beloved advisor barely smiled, stretching to put his tea on the side table.

“What? No lecture on bad dining habits?” he joked. If he could get another proper smile, he’d be pleased.

And _there_ it was. “No. Today’s my day off.”

 _That_ was his Ignis. “Right,” he grinned, and busied himself with digging into his noodles.

They were taken in by content silence, broken only by Ignis’s occasional wheezing and sniffling. Once, Noctis had to hand him his tea to get him to stop coughing. And when he pressed his hand against his forehead, saying he was checking his fever, he pretended Ignis didn’t lean a little too far into the touch, and smiled as he swept his hair out of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> give me more _nearly_ whiny sick Iggy


End file.
